


adventures in the past - first draft

by Celstese



Series: drafts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1st draft, Gen, writing second draft currently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an unfinshed draft of a fic i am not finshed writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adventures in the past - first draft

Prologue 

I woke up then noticed i was by a tall tree.i then heard a voice yell my name.it was there i then 

realized that i must be dead to hear them again.they were wearing what i last saw them in.i 

stood up then said to them “hello.”i smiled as i said that.

Chapter 1 

“Agrona mary giles why are you so late?” my mother asked me one day at home. “There was 

traffic mom .”i answered her telling the truth. “Then leave earlier young lady .”she said to me 

glaring at my face wearing her favorite apron. “Ok mom.”i replied to her my voices tone not 

changing once.i then ran up stairs so i could go to my room.when i got there i took my backpack 

off.i sat down at my desk so i could write this formula i was working on.when i finished i took it 

off the typewriter then motioned to fold it in half when suddenly a person appeared in a flash of 

light. I drooped the formula in shock “Who are you ?did you find my


End file.
